Kiss Me
by H. Mae
Summary: Inspired by a post from otppromts.tumblr (credits to them for this little fluffy drabble). Giving dares, or in this case, a bet – is meant to be funny. Right?


**A/N: Guys! I made tumblr account :D and so now you guys can check out my art works and stuff. The main reason I made one was to post announcements for my fanfics...and stuff. Anyways, name's hains-mae in tumblr. **

**Now on with the story!**

 **Because I made an angsty one-shot for this couple, I thought my second one should be more fluffy.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Kiss me

It was meant to be a joke. Something that was completely said without a second thought, it was supposed to be so she could get the upper hand. He wasn't supposed to take it seriously. Her heart wasn't supposed to be beating this fast. His cheeks should not have been painted as red as his hoodie, and her heart-shaped marks should not have been glowing.

But he did take it seriously. Her heart was beating fast. His cheeks mimicked the bright colors of the setting sun outside the window, and her cheeks never glowed brighter.

 _Earlier that Saturday afternoon…_

Star and Marco were both bored to death since their favorite series had released their final episode on the program. They were both devastated at first but their devastation quickly turned into boredom the week after. Random shows played on the screen of their TV as the two teens waited for the sun to go down.

Star was slumped on the left side of the couch with a plush toy resting soundly on her stomach. Marco won it for her in a fair that came to town every year, and coincidentally it was a plush toy from their favorite show. The princess traced the 'DP' shaped symbol on the plush toy's chest as she hummed the opening song.

Marco on the other hand lazily chewed his popcorn not even bothering to concentrate what was playing in front of him. When his hand reached the bottom he sighed and got up to refill the bowl.

"Want anything from the kitchen?" He asked the girl.

"Uh, that bubbly drink." She replied.

"Soda it is then." Marco gave a small smirk and headed towards the kitchen.

He placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave then proceeded to get the beverages out of the refrigerator. If you're wondering where the boy's parents are and at this point have concluded that they were out on a date then you are correct. The two of them were so full of love for each other that they never came down from cloud 9 since their honeymoon.

As Marco got back to the living room, another show was already playing. It was a contest show, where people were dared to do things and if they won, they get a prize.

"Thanks." The princess said as he handed her the soda. She opened it with a contented _hissssssssss_ from the can and gulped a large amount.

A few minutes into the show and they grew bored and tired again. It was a rerun from last week, and the jokes were starting to get repetitive so they decided to turn off the TV.

"I'm bored." Star groaned.

"Same here." Marco agreed before filling his mouth with another handful of popcorn.

"What do we do?" The princess slouched further into the couch. "Ludo hasn't even shown up today."

"He'll probably be here tonight." Marco shrugged. "Want to play a game?"

The word 'game' instantly brought a twinkle into Star's eyes. She jolted up the seat, plush toy still at hand, and grinned excitedly at the boy. He chuckled at her sudden change of mood.

"What kind of game?" She asked him.

"Well we can play a board game. I think I got a few in the attic." It's been a while since he played those games, and he thought now would be a good time to bring them out again. "Wait here."

In no time at all, Star and Marco had delved into one of the board games he had brought down. It was a game much like any other, 2 or more players with a starting and end goal, though in this game the players have to twist a knob and press a big red button to keep moving forward. A card would come out of the board as soon as a player hits the button, and they would have to comply with what the card tells them or they're out. The game was simple but entertaining, especially with the many dares it had in store. A lot of times Marco found himself doing ridiculous things like eating a spoon full of cinnamon and having to act like an animal of his opponent's choice, to which Star chose a donkey.

"Bet two steps ahead something your opponent cannot do." Star read aloud. "Hm…"

"Why do I always get the dare ends?" Marco complained. "I think this game hates me."

Star laughed. "Aw don't worry Marco, I won't make you do anything so bad."

"Are you saying I don't have the guts to?" He raised a brow clearly not amused by this.

"I didn't say that." Star said lifting the paper up to eye level. Many different thoughts crossed her mind, but which one to choose she couldn't decide.

The boy on the other hand didn't feel like letting the subject go.

"I can do whatever you throw at me!" confidence radiated from him.

This sparked an interest in the young princess. She knew he could do many things, she had seen him in action before. But what could Marco _not_ do? That was the question. Anything evil of course was thrown aside.

"Anything?" Her eyes dropped in a half lidded stare. A small smile was creeping on her lips. Marco hesitated at first, but gulped his fear down. No way was he going to lose this game.

"Anything." He replied.

Star held back the laughter bubbling within her and cleared her throat. He looked so cute right then, it was hard for the princess not to tease him. Marco puffed his chest and Star could almost hear him say 'I'm a misunderstood bad boy!' She fought another laugh that was threatening to come out.

This boy was strong. He fought monsters on a daily basis. So asking him to do anything using physical strength was not entirely an option for entertainment. Giving dares, or in this case, a bet – is meant to be funny. Right? Crossing that out of her mind, Star continued to think of other possibilities. Marco is also not bad in the kitchen. Asking him to make something would surely impress her, but not satisfy her.

So what will?

"Kiss me."

It was meant to be a joke. Something that was completely said without a second thought, it was supposed to be so she could get the upper hand. He wasn't supposed to take it seriously. Her heart wasn't supposed to be beating this fast. His cheeks should not have been painted as red as his hoodie, and her heart-shaped marks should not have been glowing.

But he did take it seriously...

Her heart was beating fast...

His cheeks mimicked the bright colors of the setting sun outside the window, and her cheeks never glowed brighter.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Not entirely proud of this work (but entirely disappointed either)... but, I had it lying around and uni's gonna be hectic soon and I won't be able to write as much, so yeah. Oh and who knows what their fav show is?**


End file.
